MI MUJER PROBLEMATICA
by natsuki170291
Summary: Mi manera de verla ha sido hasta ahora como una mujer problemática, una molestia, eso es por simple hecho de que no se da cuenta de la facilidad que tiene para alterarme e incluso para excitarme, lo ignora por completo, o quizá pretende hacerlo. Sadara Uchiha... mi mujer problemática. (cap 1, 2 editado)
1. problematico

**MI MUJER PROBLEMÁTICA**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, esta obra no está hecha con fines lucrativos.

 _ **Sumary:**_ Mi manera de verla ha sido hasta ahora como una mujer problemática, una molestia, eso es por el simple hecho de que no se da cuenta de la facilidad que tiene para alterarme e incluso para excitarme, sé que está perdidamente enamorada del séptimo, incluso sé que intento tener alguna clase de relación con el hijo de este para estar más cerca de él pero no le funcionó, ¿por qué lo sé?... siempre la observo, herede la astucia de mi padre, el gran consejero, yo Shikadai Nara me enamoré de Sadara Uchiha.

 **CAPÍTULO 1 "PROBLEMÁTICO"**

-…tsk… ¿Qué haces aquí mujer? - pregunte sin más al verla sentada en la sala de mi departamento hecha un ovillo, con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente.

\- El séptimo lo sabe…- contestó, parecía que se lo decía a ella y no a mi, como reafirmando algo que acababa de suceder, no se necesita ser extremadamente inteligente para saber a qué se refería, algo dentro de mi se derrumbo al verle tan acabada y rendida, sentí enojo hacía ella y al mismo tiempo me preocupo.

\- No salió como esperabas, pero… no creo que sea yo con quien debas acudir, Chocho sería mejor compañía- le solté siendo lo más frío posible, me dirigí a la cocina a sacar una soda, no quería verla así, menos por alguien más, quería que se fuera o seríamos dos los que terminaríamos mal ese día. Escuche como se levantaba del sillón, supuse que me haría caso, pero en lugar de eso se colocó justo detrás de mí, sentía su calor aún a cierta distancia que mantenía, suspire e inconscientemente disfrute de su aroma, dulce… siempre dulce.

\- Shika-kun… tú eres el más inteligente de todos, ya sé que nunca debí enamorarme, menos lastimar a Boruto como lo hice, ahora me detesta y esa no era mi intención, intente… en serio lo hice pero no pude… ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería irme de la Aldea antes de que todos sepan?... Shika-kun –

No quería responderle, me molestaba de sobre manera oírla tan herida, ¿irse de la aldea? Apreté mi puño sobre la barra en la que me hallaba recargado, eso no lo iba a permitir, no podía ser tan obstinada.

\- Sabes, todo fue tan rápido, regresamos de la misión y Boruto no dejaba de reclamar, con todo el derecho, quería saber quién era, a quien amaba de verdad y ya no pude… se lo grité, pero él séptimo estaba justo ahí, detrás de mí, escucho todo…. Es todo un lío, ahora creo que entiendo, tenías razón, soy una mujer problemática –

Hasta ahí llegó mi paciencia, no supe bien qué fue lo que me motivó, tal vez mi propio enojo o quizá aquella sensación de ahogo en mi interior cuando la oí, me gire para encararla, la tome de los brazos y la jale hacia mí, su cara se quedó shock, me miraba con sus grandes ojos negros sin parpadear, sus mejillas tenían marcas de las lágrimas que seguramente estuvo derramando, me enoje aún más, así que la acorrale entre mi cuerpo y la barra de la cocina, girandola, se que fui brusco aunque una parte de mi entendía que debía ser cauteloso, pero la otra parte quería callarla.

\- Shikadai... - mi nombre salió de ella como si fuese una súplica a lo que ahora veía en mí, una mezcla de asombro y miedo, fue como un susurro desesperado.

\- Sarada… basta, entiende algo- no deje de verla directamente a sus ojos para asegurarme que entendiera lo que estaba a punto de decirle - tu amor hacia el séptimo es simplemente admiración más que otra cosa, él siempre te va a ver como la hija de sus mejores amigos, alguien a quien debe cuidar como su propia hija, no habrá nunca algo más, tú deberías entenderlo, siendo la ninja más brillante que conozco. – se lo dije sin dudar, viéndola a los ojos expectantes de mis palabras,sabía que mis palabras eran un tanto crueles para alguien que vino a buscar consuelo, vi como agranda más sus ojos al escucharme tan molesto, me acerque más a su oído intentando controlar mi molestia – y si, eres una mujer problemática… pero sólo mi mujer problemática –

No me respondió solo se limitó a quedarse quieta, al instante me sentí mal por lo que había dicho, quizá había sido muy duro con ella sin embargo era cierto lo que le decía y de cierta forma ella lo sabía, intente alejarme para darle espacio pero ella me sujetó de mi chaleco, voltee a mirarla, veía al suelo como si este no existiera, sus manos temblaban – Sadara… - le llame con la voz más tranquila pero seguía temblando, así que solo atine a tomarla de las manos.

\- Repite lo que has dicho… - me pidió aún sin mirarme,no esperaba esa respuesta, no entendía bien pero lo hice - tu amor hacia el séptimo es más admiración que otra cosa… –

\- No eso no… lo otro – entonces entendí, fue como si la venda no sólo se callera de los ojos de ella sino también de los míos, sin pretenderlo me había confesado ante esta mujer, la única que me puede alterar como para no analizar lo que digo, por un momento pensé que mi enojo solo debía a que una amiga se hallaba lastimada por algo que no era real, nunca contemple la posibilidad de que mis propios sentimientos estaban siendo lastimado, y ahí estaba ella quien me pedía que lo repitiera, pero hacerlo significaba que me rindo ante esas emociones por completo, sin que la persona que las había traído a flote se diera cuenta, y no hacerlo podría simbolizar que la perdería para siempre, ya nada sería como antes, entonces lo supe, no tenía nada que perder. La tome de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarme, sus ojos se posaron en los míos expectantes a mis palabras, - eres una mujer problemática… pero sólo mi mujer problemática, Sadara. - Al terminar de decirlo sentí como me besaba, un leve roce sobre mis labios tímido, apenas perceptible, se separó casi enseguida, como avergonzada por lo que había hecho, o quizá ni ella entendía el por qué, solo atine a no soltarla y seguirla con la mirada, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas los labios entreabiertos, como esperando algo de mi. No lo dude y la bese, intentando controlarme lo más que podía, no esperaba que ella me correspondiera tan dócilmente, dejándome explorar su boca libremente, algo en mi interior se sintió liberado, la aferre a mi agarrándola de la cintura, no quería que se alejara, solo por hoy… ella es mía.

Sus manos subieron del chaleco a mi cuello, me separe por un instante para tomar aire, inhalar de nuevo su perfume tan dulce me embriago, verla con la respiración agitada al igual que yo, pegue mi frente a la suya cerrando los ojos, sabía que debía analizar todo, no quería cometer un error y que ella se alejara de mi.

\- Shika-kun… yo lo siento, lamento ser tan egoísta pero… por hoy quiero estar contigo, por favor – era la súplica más hermosa que había oído, aunque por un lado sabía que esto estaba mal, sonreí de lado escuchando eso ¿Ella egoísta?¿Eso en donde me dejaba a mi?, si bien sus palabras me alegra de sobremanera debo admitir que la situación apunta a que yo me estoy aprovechando pero, tal vez es lo que necesita ella y lo que necesito yo, ya no quería pensar, solo actuar, como hace mucho quería hacerlo; volvía a besarla pero esta vez más demandante, la aferre más a mi cargandola prácticamente, se sentía tan ligera entre mis brazos que no dude para tomarla de las piernas para que me rodeara con ellas y poder colocarla encima de la barra, la sentí estremecerse ante mi contacto, eso me hizo necesitar aún más de ella.

Tenía que recuperar algo de aire, así que deje sus labios por un instante, pero creo que cometí un error ya que la piel de su cuello se veía jodidamente encantadora al punto de no poder resistirme a ella, empecé por depositar leves besos en toda su extensión oyendo sus suspiros cerca de mi oído, me volvía loco esa sensación, así que no dude en morderla justo donde había marcado anteriormente con mis labios, en consecuencia ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello tirando suavemente, no sabía lo bien que eso se podía sentir, o mejor dicho lo bien que ella me haría sentir al tenerla tan dispuesta para mi. Me estaba volviendo en un maldito depravado con sentimiento de pertenencia hacia lo que sentía como mío y ella es mía... al menos ahora. Me detuve a pensar en eso, gire a verla un momento, sus ojos entrecerrados, mejillas sonrojadas, pupilas dilatadas, labios hinchados y rojizos... un poema de perfección ante mi vista, solo ella, siempre ella.

\- Sadara... si continuo no pararé, ¿estas segura?- tenía que preguntarle, para mi era claro cómo las cosas iban a parar, sabía que después de esto ella tendrá que lidiar con el Nara insoportablemente enamoradizo que hay en mí, el ser posesivo y sobre protector como cualquier otro de mi clan, y eso podría ser realmente complicado, vaya que lo sería, pero por ahora era lo que menos importaba, sólo quería escucharla a ella, escuchar su aprobación… esperar siempre ha sido problemático para un Nara.


	2. Mi mujer problematica

**MI MUJER PROBLEMÁTICA**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, esta obra no está hecha con fines lucrativos.

 _ **Sumary:**_ Mi manera de verla ha sido hasta ahora como una mujer problemática, una molestia, eso es por el simple hecho de que no se da cuenta de la facilidad que tiene para alterarme e incluso para excitarme, sé que está perdidamente enamorada del séptimo, incluso sé que intento tener alguna clase de relación con el hijo de este para estar más cerca de él pero no le funcionó, ¿por qué lo sé?... siempre la observo, herede la astucia de mi padre, el gran consejero, yo Shikadai Nara me enamoré de Sadara Uchiha.

 **CAPITULO 2 MI MUJER PROBLEMÁTICA**

Me quede esperando su respuesta, nunca me había sentido tan ansioso, ni siquiera en alguna misión de rango S, inclinó su rostro para dejar de mirarme directamente, odiaba cuando hacia eso, supuse que en su mente estaban pasando muchas cosas que la hacían dudar, tal vez la razón le decía que aquello no era correcto, cosa contraria con lo que ella realmente deseaba, eso nadie lo podía negar, ambos deseábamos ese momento, no es por nada que nuestra relación en los últimos años se ha vuelto más cercana, no supe bien cómo fue que pasó, al principio era incómodo para mi pues sin contar a Chocho, convivir con mujeres no era una tarea que se me diera o ni siquiera era algo que quisiera ,recuerdo que una ocasión tuve una pequeña charla con mi padre al respecto, no entendía cómo es que mis padres terminaron juntos, adicional a amor que se profesaban, ambos discutían con tanta pasión, era tan problemático, al cuestionar eso mi padre solo atino a reír, diciendo que ni el hombre más inteligente podría descifrar aquel enigma y que no pensara tanto en ello; eventualmente mi convivencia con mi amiga del nuevo equipo 8 trajo a Sadara Uchiha a mi vida, pasó de ser una mujer seria y fría a ser una mujer problemática capaz de hacer que mis pensamientos girarán entorno a ella en menos de un año, cuando me di cuenta de aquella situación siempre intente analizar el por qué, pero las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez "no pensar tanto en eso" así que deje de hacerlo, me limitaba a actuar conforme a mi consciencia del momento, me debatía entre lo correcto e incorrecto, jamás tomé en cuenta que había algo más profundo que aquel simple razonamiento, pues guardaba con mucho recelo mis emociones hacía la, ahora ex novia, de mi mejor amigo.

En respuesta solo obtuve un leve sonido de sus labios, ese ademán que adoptó de su papá, recuerdo las veces que mi padre se ha quejado por lo mismo pero ahora era el sonido más excitante en mi vida. Sabía que con eso ella me estaba otorgando su aprobación, la tomé gentilmente de la barbilla para volver a besarle mientras nos transladabamos al cuarto tomando sus piernas nuevamente para que las cruzara detrás de mi espalda, pero ahora no era el único que tomaba iniciativa en esto, sentía como el beso me era correspondido de la misma forma, incluso se aventuró a darme espacio suficiente para que explorara su boca sin temor alguno, al depositarla en la cama ella me retiró el chaleco, aproveche el momento para distanciarme un poco de ella y poder observar, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, era como ver a una diosa, definitivamente ya ninguno de los dos estaba pensando. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos aún con las prendas puestas, podía percibir como ella se entregaba por completo a mis caricias, incluso la sentí temblar bajo mis manos mientras ahora me dedicaba a besar su cuello, si bien su mejor cualidad era la inteligencia de su madre y el enigma que abunda en los Uchiha, la perfección de su cuerpo no quedaba atrás.

\- Eres hermosa Sadara- lo susurre cerca de su oído mientras lo mordisqueaba, y el efecto que tuvo fue realmente inesperado, ahora era yo el que estaba abajo y ella arriba, no supe en que momento paso eso, se me quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo que le dije fuera la peor mentira que podría decirle, me sentía juzgado, ahora entiendo, ella y su personalidad tan insegura; tome su mejilla para acariciarla mientras sonreía de medio lado, era inexplicable para mi como hace un momento era la diosa más bella y ahora despertaba ternura cual niña – eres hermosa, lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras para que me creas – mi voz a pesar de ser ronca y un poco áspera por el momento intente que sonara segura, si alguien era capaz de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de Sadara, era yo.

Parecía que con ese simple acto las dudas que tenía se disiparon, ahora se hallaba besandome vehementemente, quitando cada una de mis prendas superiores en el acto, cierta cadencia en sus movimientos me frustraba, pero a la vez me excitaban más; dejé de contenerme comenzando a acariciar sus piernas, sintiendo la suavidad de las mallas de red hasta poder pasar mis manos por debajo de su falda, no pareció molestarse por eso, así que seguí el ejemplo que ella me dio, retire con lentitud sus prendas inferiores aprovechando cada instante para acariciar la piel que iba descubriendo, cómo porcelana, tan suave, tan blanca, tan mía.

De un momento a otro ambos nos quedamos desnudos, justo en ese instante me posicione sobre ella nuevamente, la contemple con descaro hasta que mi mirada captó la suya, me miraba de manera expectante, como un curioso gatito que está al pendiente de lo que hace su amo, suena ridículo pensarlo así, pero tenía esa sensación de tener que cuidarla y tratarla con el mayor amor posible, acaricie su mejilla.

-Shika-kun etto... - su mirada se posó en la ventana de mi recamara, algo estaba pasando por su cabeza, tal vez se estaba a arrepintiendo de lo que estaba pasando, quizá quería que me detuviera, tal vez ya la perdería para siempre...

\- no sé si sea el momento pero, soy virgen... Shika-kun-

-¿eh?- era eso... sonreí ante su confesión.

\- Oye, no tienes que reirte, no es como si fuera algo para burlarse... !Baka¡- me dijo con un mohín de enojo en su rostro.

\- No seas problemática mujer, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo- le besé sutilmente la nariz – no me estoy burlando, si sonrio es por que eres la persona mas tierna y hermosa que puedo tener a mi lado, Sadara…-suspiré con alivio, debo decirlo- yo también tengo que confesarte que soy virgen-

La volví besar pero esta ocasión en los labios, sentí como sonreía en nuestro beso y me encanto esa sensación, el poder hacerla realmente feliz porque eso era lo que quería, sin más preámbulo nos hicimos uno, intente ser lo más cuidadoso posible, bese su rostro muchas veces intentando calmar el dolor que pude haberle provocado, y aún entre sus pequeñas lágrimas ella seguía sonriendo entonces lo supe... amaba a Sadara, amaba su sonrisa, la amaba por completo, sentía como su cuerpo se acopla perfectamente al mío, poco a poco nuestro ritmo fue aumentando hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de tocar el paraíso junto con ella, sin pensar en nada deje que ese placer me embriagaba por completo, me quede estático aún encima de ella procurando no aplastarla, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza y su pequeño cuerpo teniendo espasmos debajo del mio, despues de unos minutos me coloque a un lado, y la abrace de la cintura juntando a mi cuerpo, ella se acurruco entre mis brazos. No tardó en quedarse dormida, así la pude contemplar mejor, era realmente bella, con su expresión serena, sin lentes, quería que esa noche nunca terminara.

Al despertar no había nadie alrededor, mi cama aún sentía la tibiez del cuerpo con el cual pase la noche, me levante perezosamente, inexplicablemente sentía mi cuerpo muy cansado pero revitalizado, núnca había experimentado algo tan dual como eso. Mire el techo por un instante, y las imágenes llegaron a mi de golpe, fue una noche llena de demasiadas emociones, primero esa molestia por verla tan dolida, esos celos por un ideal que es mi competencia, luego ese nervio por haberle confesado, sin intención, lo que sentía ante la pelinegra y por último esa satisfacción posesiva de tenerla entre mis brazos, llenándome de su aroma y su calor. Pose mi mano sobre la parte de mi cama que ya estaba vacía, por el calor que aún emanaba significa que hace poco ella se fue, eso me despertó, el frío que había empezado a sentir al ya no tenerla a mi lado... problemática, como siempre. Mi mujer problemática.


	3. La misión problemática del equipo 8

**MI MUJER PROBLEMATICA**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, esta obre no esta hecha con fines lucrativos.

 ** _Sumary:_** Mi manera de verla ha sido hasta ahora como una mujer problemática, una molestia, eso es por simple hecho de que no se da cuenta de la facilidad que tiene para alterarme e incluso para excitarme, lo ignora por completo, o quizá pretende hacerlo. La conozco desde chicos, nuestros padres son muy bueno amigos, sé que esta perdidamente enamorada del séptimo Hokage, incluso sé que intento tener alguna clase de relación con el hijo de este para estar más cerca de él pero no le funciono, y ¿por qué lo sé?... siempre la observo, herede la astucia de mi padre el gran consejero y mente maestra del Hokage, yo Shikadai Nara me enamore de Sadara Uchiha.

 **Capitulo 3: La misión problemática del equipo 8**

Debía encontrarla y aclarar algunas cosas con ella, para empezar no me molesta que se vaya después de lo que paso, pero definitivamente irse sin despedir no es considerado correcto... al menos no para un Nara. Me abrumo el nerviosismo ¿Por qué se iría de esa manera?¿Será algo que dije antes o algo que hice? Que fastidio, siempre tengo alguna idea sobre lo que podría pasar o pero ahora estoy en blanco.

Decidí actuar con calma, después de todo en algún momento nos tendríamos que encontrar, no es como que Konoha fuera una ciudad muy grande. Hoy tenía una reunión con el séptimo y mi padre, al parecer el equipo 8 saldrá de misión, así que antes de ir debo arreglar las cosas con Uchiha. Me levante de la cama perezosamente, me percate del desorden ocasionado por la noche anterior, si mi madre decidiera visitarme justo ahora definitivamente sería problemático; sonreí de lado al recordar el porque mi cuarto se encontraba en ese estado y el aroma a vainilla proveniente de mis sabanas, algo me decía que podría acostumbrarme a esto fácilmente.

Me di una ducha rápida, aunque no paso desapercibido el ardor en mi espalda al sentir el jabón sobre mi piel, creo que los arañasos de mi mujer problemática fueron más intensos de lo que esperaba. Al terminar de arreglarme di un último vistazo a la habitación que ahora se encontraba en un estado decente, aunque el olor dulce no había desaparecido y eso me puso en un humor bastante bueno.

Llegando a la oficina del séptimo divise una figura masculina esperando justo en la entrada.

\- Deberías hablar a casa de vez en cuando, tu madre ha estado algo preocupada últimamente y el no saber de ti la altera bastante-

\- Lo siento padre, han sido semanas algo... problemáticas- dije sin mirar a mi padre, definitivamente si alguien podría conocerme bien era él.

\- Entiendo... entra, nos esperan- abrió la puerta de la oficina dándome paso, el séptimo se encontraba de espaldas viendo la ciudad de Konoha a través del cristal, divise las figuras de mis compañeros de equipo, Chocho con su habitual bolsa de papas en la mano, Inojin sonriéndome de forma crisparte, mi padre se coloco justo a lado del escritorio con un gesto serio. - Hemos recibido un mensaje por parte de la aldea oculta de la luna, al parecer habrá una celebración importante por la llegada del nuevo lider Getsu, sin embargo parece que hay quienes se oponen a esta nueva suceción...-

\- Así que quieren que les ayudemos a proteger al nuevo lider- conteste en afirmación, pues era muy obvia la situación.

\- Esa es sólo una parte del trabajo pequeño Nara.- menciono el septimo dandose la vuelta para encararnos – la aldea de la luna es una de las aldeas más ricas con las que tenemos convenio, por lo que un asusto meramente político pasa a ser algo como una neblina para ocultar el verdadero problema, y es ahí donde Konoha necesita de su completa atención-

Mi padre saco un pergamino, entregandomelo con una sonrisa de medio lado- esta es la verdadera misión- abrí el pergamino para poder leerlo, sentí como Chocho como Inojin se acercaban para poder observarlo también.

-¿Es real que aún existan experimentos de este tipo?- exclamó abrumada Chocho, era entendible, raptaban a personas normales, sin control de chakra de los barrios pobres de la aldea para experimentar con ellos, las pruebas iban desde drogas simples para aumentar el chakra hasta injertos de otras especies para evolucionar el poder del mismo.

\- Es inquietante, pero sospechamos que alguien quiere hacerle una mala pasada al tratado de paz que hay actualmente con la formación de un nuevo ejercito de guerreros, tal vez busquen eliminar a los shinnibis de las 5 naciones, aunque claro, es solo una conjetura, pero no podemos pasar por alto este hecho, así que el proteger al nuevo lider para que llegue a salvo a la aldea es el pretexo perfecto para que nosotros averiguemos sobre eso.- menciono el septimo sentansose en su silla sin apartar la vista de nosotros.

\- Entiendo pero ¿Por qué enviarnos a nosotros?- preguntó Inojin sin perder la sonrisa del rostro- tengo entendido que en estos casos de espionaje se envian a Anbus para poder obtener la información...-

\- Es correcto- dije sin vacilar- solo que necesitamos algo con que despitar su atención, ahi entramos nosotros, los Anbu son muy famosos en varias aldeas, si saben que nosotros sospechamos algo lo primero que estarían esperando sería a ellos, en cambio mandando shinobis la probabilidad de sospecha disminuye considerablmente- mi padre me sonreía con autosuficiencia al escuchar mi conjetura.

\- Obtener información es lo tuyo Shikadai, la fuerza me la pueden dejar a mi e Inojin la astucia; creo que somos el equipo perfecto para este trabajo- Ahora Chocho sonaba realmente animada por la misión.

\- En parte tienes razón, pero debido a un pedimento especial por parte del nuevo líder vamos a añadir un integrante más a esta misión- dijo el septimo señalando la puerta que anteriormente mi padre había cerrado.

-Sadara Uchiha- la voz de mi padre sonaba como un eco dentro de mi cabeza, mientras la veía entrando con su aire misterioso que me volvía loco, sus gafas ocultaban su mirada aunque sabía que evitaba mirarme fijamente, se acerco lo suficiente al escritorio del hokage para dejar unos papeles que llevaba consigo, paso a mi lado sin voltear a verme pero su aroma me inhundo por completo, deseaba detenerla y hablar con ella ahí sobre lo había pasado la noche anterior, pero tenía que contenerme. Ella estaba nerviosa, podía notar como le temblaban las manos, quizá le incomodaba mi prescencia considerando que ahí también se encontraba el septimo, aquel que la había oído declarar su amor una tarde anterior. Con mucha cautela se pocisiono a un lado de Chocho.

-Partiran mañana temprano, es todo, pueden retirarse- comento el septimo mientras hojeaba los documentos que había dejado Sadara en su escritorio, Chocho aprovecho el momento para abrazarla y salir con ella, al parecer el estar en una misión juntas la ponía mas insoportable que otros dias, Inojin hizo un ademán para seguirlas, así que hice lo mismo.

Salir de misión con mi molestia personal me ponía de nervios, su indiferencia no ayudaba en nada, si quería que esto funcionara y no hechar a perder el trabajo de nosotros tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

-Sadara, deberías quedarte en mi casa esta noche, así podriamos arreglar todo entre las dos antes de partir mañana, no sabes lo bien que se siente partir con otra chica y no solo con estos dos, definitivamente no saben como tratar a una dama como yo...-

\- Lo siento Chocho, pero necesito arreglar unos pendientes que tengo, además me parece que estare ocupada esta noche en mi apartamento...- comentó mientras me veía por el rabillo del ojo, como para asegurarse que la había escuchado, y vaya que sí, capta la indirecta, practimante era lo que sus ojos negros decían.

-¿En verdad? Es una lástima, mi madre prepara una cena de infarto, creo que te guardare un poco para mañana, estas demasiado delgada...- Chochco seguía hablando mientras saliamos del edificio del Hokage, no pude evitar sonreir para mis adentros al imaginar tener a Sadara entre mis brazos de nuevo.


	4. mi misión problematica

****MI MUJER PROBLEMATICA****

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, esta obre no esta hecha con fines lucrativos.

 _ _ **Sumary:**__ Mi manera de verla ha sido hasta ahora como una mujer problemática, una molestia, eso es por simple hecho de que no se da cuenta de la facilidad que tiene para alterarme e incluso para excitarme, lo ignora por completo, o quizá pretende hacerlo. La conozco desde chicos, nuestros padres son muy bueno amigos, sé que esta perdidamente enamorada del séptimo Hokage, incluso sé que intento tener alguna clase de relación con el hijo de este para estar más cerca de él pero no le funciono, y ¿por qué lo sé?... siempre la observo, herede la astucia de mi padre el gran consejero y mente maestra del Hokage, yo Shikadai Nara me enamore de Sadara Uchiha.

 ** **CAPITULO 4: "Misión problematica"****

Llegué al departamento, estaba inquieto, pues sabía que Sadara esperaba verme está noche, aunque no sabía que me depararía encontrarme con ella, quizá debía enviarle un mensaje para saber en donde encontrarla. Su forma de hacerme saber lo que quiere tan disimuladamente, perfecto para que sólo yo lo entendiera, quizá escabullirme a la casa de lo Uchiha sería lo más arriesgado que un shinobi de la Aldea de la hoja podría hacer, considerando el pasado del señor y la señora Uchiha, aunque definitivamente valdría la pena con tal de aclarar las cosas con ella. Tome un cigarrillo de chaleco, necesitaba calmarme, tal vez algo de valor para realmente contactar con ella, pero el cigarrillo se consumio tan rapidamente que no llegue a ninguna conclusión. Mire el celular que había colocado en la mesita de mi sala, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de escribirle, empezar con un simple saludo me parecía lógico pero muy tonto, omitir el saludo sería algo tosco pero directo, ¿Desde cuándo pensar en un saludo es de vital importancia?, solté un suspiro mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón frente a la mesa, recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo, cerré los ojos, podía jurar estaba en la misión más complicada de mi vida... enviarle un mensaje a Sadara Uchiha.

-Creo que debería venir en otro momento- abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente sin que yo lo pudiera controlar, pero no quería que ella lo notara, así que conteste lo más rápido posible.

-Tal vez tardaste mucho en llegar- dije mientras mi cuerpo se movía en automático para verla mejor, me levanté del sillón y la vi recargada en la entrada a mi cocina, viéndome fijamente sin perder detalle de mis pasos, decidí quedarme parado en el pasillo. - Al parecer meterte en mi casa sin avisar se volverá costumbre.- sonrío de lado, un tanto arrogante, hermosa, pero arrogante.

-No sabía que tenias problema con eso- dijo colocando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja, empiezo a creer que lo hace a propósito, desea provocarme ¿Por qué?

-Yo no lo llamaría problema precisamente- dos podían jugar el juego, si así lo deseaba. - creo que el término correcto sería desconcierto, no todas las noches tengo sexo con una mujer hermosa que se va sin despedir y decide regresar al día siguiente sin saludar- vi como su rostro se sonrojaba, ahora era yo quien sonreía arrogante.

-No parecías tan desconcertado hoy en la mañana - ¿acaso eso era un reclamo?

-ni tú, así que creo que estamos a mano, ¿Pensé que deseabas arreglar tus cosas antes de irte?-

-En eso estoy, ¿no es obvio?-

Ahora lo entendía, yo era ese algo que tenía que arreglar antes de irse, me acerque a ella sin titubear, espere su respuesta pero opto por mantenerse quieta, sin mirare directamente a los ojos, parecía estar luchando contra algo, quizá contra alguien, internamente. No pude evitar escanearla por completo, por un momento me parecía que lucía aún más hermosa que antes, quizá era mi imaginación, aunque las ganas de abrazarla aumentaban al igual que mis latidos... que molestia.

-¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar, Sadara?- supe que se estremeció al oír su nombre, eso me alegro, saber que no le soy indiferente. Me acerque más hasta acorralarla contra la pared, pude ver la oreja que había dejado al descubierto.- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-

Me empujo un poco para liberarse, volteo a verme con eso ojos negros, no parecía molesta, ni siquiera incomoda, ese misticismo que la acompaña siempre no se pedía por nada, parecía imperturbable, el calor que me transmitió con sus manos al empujarme me hizo recordar cierta escena de la noche anterior. -Como viste, tenía que estar en la oficina del séptimo, había unos documentos importantes que necesitaba llevarle- se libero por completo de mi, yendo a la sala, tomo un cojin para abrazarse a el mientras se sentaba- te veías algo cansado, y si algo se de los Nara es que disfrutan sus horas de sueño más que cualquier otra cosa, mamá dice que las siestas son esenciales para los Nara.-

-Tu mamá esta en lo correcto, pero no es lo que disfrutamos más en esta vida, pensé que lo había dejado claro ayer.- no me gustaba que tratara el tema con tanta... frialdad, decidí provocarla, sabía que mis palabras la habían alterado, me senté a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, suspire fuertemente, en parte para mostrarle que dos podían jugar el juego de la indiferencia ante el tema pero mi principal objetivo era volver a sentir su aroma - despedirte después de lo que paso, creo que era lo menos que podías hacer, al menos eso me hubiera dejado tranquilo y no ...-

-No sabía que hacer Shika-kun.- me interrumpió de golpe hundiendo más su rostro al cojin, creo que que por fin había llegado al punto donde quería, la fachada Uchiha había desaparecido - ayer estaba desolada por todo lo ocurrido, parece ser que a la única que le afecto fue a mi, tal vez Boruto, aunque no le he visto, el séptimo actuó como siempre, amable conmigo, y tú... estabas como siempre cuando te vi en la mañana-

-¿Eso te molesta?-

-Un poco- me miro de reojo con el cojín como escudo, era adorable esa faceta de Sadara, deseaba ser el único que pudiese verla.

-Somos dos, yo no sabía tampoco que hacer, me confundió el hecho que te hubieras ido así, pensé que te habías arrepentido... la sinceridad entre nosotros núnca había sido un problema, pero ahora creo que entender porque a los demás les es complicado, ser vulnerable ante otra persona significa mucho hay demasiadas preguntas en mi mente que es frustrante, no estoy acostumbrado a esto...- el silencio se hizo presente, la incomodidad a la tanto temía apareció - ¿Por qué... - no podía terminar la pregunta, no sabía exactamente que quería saber primero, si se había arrepentido, ella sabía desde antes que iríamos a una misión juntos y decidió callarlo, tal vez lo había hecho a propósito sabiendo eso.

-La misión, también me entere hoy, quiere que alguien con ojos especiales este a cargo de cuidar al nuevo líder, que mejor que un Uchiha, aunque hay más Shikadai ¿Recuerdas los documentos que le entregue al séptimo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Esos documentos contienen información sobre algunos experimentos que posiblemente estén haciendo en el país, pero principalmente la mezcla de genes de clanes con dones especiales, sobretodo por ojos especiales... soy la carnada en esta misión.-

Tenía sentido lo que me comentaba en base a la información que nos habían dado está mañana, pero ¿Por qué no nos comentaron lo de Sadara?, quizá la información que le entrego al séptimo sería más especifica sobre el asunto, quieren la sangre de Sadara para desarrollar los ojos Uchiha o peor aún, quieren sus ojos, considerando que el sexto tenía un ojo Uchiha sin necesidad de tener su sangre, entonces la prioridad número uno en esta misión es...

-No mencionaron ese detalle ya que es complicado, lo importante es obtener la información necesaria para detener la conspiración, pero el hecho de saber que uno de nosotros está siendo la carnada, desviaría la prioridad-

-Creo que estás confundiendo eso-

Sentía como clavaba su mirada en mi, arrugando su ceño, queriendo entender a que me refería, está mujer en serio es problemática...

-La prioridad, Sadara, es cuidarnos entre todos, sin importar nada, en Konoha la prioridad es cuidarnos, a cada ciudadano de la aldea de la hoja es igual de importante, desde que se obtuvo la paz el séptimo ha estado luchando por esa equidad, no solo en Konoha, sino entre las 5 naciones.-

-Tienes razón en eso, por eso el séptimo es tan genial... el logró lo que ningún otro Hokage había logrado.- me molestaba que se expresara así del séptimo, sabía que ese enamoramiento que tenía hacía él no se desaparecería de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Qué se supone que somos ahora Sadara?- le solté sin pensarlo demasiado.

-No lo sé- se dirigió hacía la ventana, dándome la espalda – anoche, estaba muy confundida Shika, pero también, fue la noche más tranquila que tuve en meses, necesito tiempo para...-

-Lo tendrás- la interrumpí – hasta que tú decidas, sólo te pediré algo a cambio- mis palabras sonaban frias, pero me estaba lastimado, ella lo sabía.- vuelve aquí cuando estes lista, regresando de la misión te estare esperando, para mi lo que paso ayer me dejo en claro que tú eres la mujer que quiero a mi lado, pero completa, se lo problemático que sería, pero por primera vez, deseo ese problema en mi vida.- No deje de verla ni un solo minuto mientras le decía eso, ella sólo atino a suspirar.

-Hasta mañana Shika-kun- dijo antes de salir por la ventana, por un momento me sentí culpable por lo que acababa de decirle, pero sabía que era lo correcto para los dos, mañana iniciaría la misión más problemática de mi vida, convivir con la persona que amo sin sobre pasar la línea de lo profesional, convivir con Sadara Uchiha.


End file.
